


Bad After School Special

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leia is not a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: After Luke definitively turns Leia down, she decides that she needs to find a new guy while at a concert with Rachel





	Bad After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Roseanne

Rachel smiled down at her phone at Theo’s “drive safe” text and made her way over to where Leia was waving her over.

“They’re so cute!” Leia gushed, gesturing over to the group of guys she had been talking to a couple minutes before, “Which one do you want?”

“Look, I have a boyfriend. I don’t need these jerks,” Rachel reminded her best friend, “Now, can we get out of here? It’s been, like, an hour and a half.”

“Well, it’s MY car and I’m not ready to go.” Leia sneered, “I’m still looking for the perfect guy, okay?”

“Oh, it’s a good thing we’re in a parking lot full of drunken losers,” Rachel shot back, rolling her eyes, “It shouldn’t be hard to spot that white horse.”

“Lighten up, Rachel.” Leia replied, grabbing Rachel’s arm and pulling her toward the van the guys had invited them over to.

‘I’m not getting in there.” Rachel replied, digging her heels in, “This is beyond stupid, Leia. Let’s just go home.”

“Who’s your friend, Leia?” one of the guys asked, leering at Rachel.

“None of your business,” Rachel sneered, standing her ground as the guy approached her, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Come one, princess, lighten up,” the guy put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

“Just stop right there, Ponyboy.” Race shoved herself away from him, “You and the rest of your Outsideres can go rumble someplace else.”

Rachel pulled away and started to walk away, pulling out her phone.

“Look,” another boy, this one blonde and more Ritchie than Fonzie in appearance, grabbed her arm, “I apologize for my friend. I mean, he’s a real jerk. I mean, it’s obviously a bad idea to go into somebody’s van who you hardly even know. So, it’s lucky for you I happen to have a couple of joints right here.”

“Oh, man, I feel like I’m in the middle of a really bad after school special.” Rachel groaned rolling her eyes and moving away, “I’m going to go over there and if you or your friends decide to follow me, I have pepper spray, which I WILL use.”

With that, Rachel made her way over to the well-lit part of the parking lot that had about four security cameras pointed at it, while still had a clear line of sight on the van so she could keep an eye on Leia, and pulled her phone out.

“Hey, Theo,” Rachel sighed, “Can you guys come get me? Leia is getting high with some random guys and I just want to go home.”

“Sure thing,” Theo replied instantly, he and the guys heading toward the door, “Stay on the phone with me until we get there.”

“Okay,” Rachel replied and began to tell him about the concert and Leia’s stupid plan.

Fifteen minutes later, the pink van was pulling to a stop in front of Rachel, John and James getting out and heading in the direction Rachel pointed to retrieve Leia while Theo ushered Rachel to the middle of the front-bench seat, sliding in next to her, sandwiching her between him and Luke.


End file.
